1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally concerned with fluid systems and fluid system components. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments concern fluid system components configured to desirably modify one or more characteristics of a fluid flow in connection with which the fluid system component is employed. In one particular example, a mixing header is provided that is configured to disrupt a flow of fluid passing through the mixing header.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of a fluid heater may be considered in terms of the efficiency of the fluid heater, that is, the effectiveness of the fluid heater in transferring heat to an associated fluid flow. Various factors, such as the physical configuration of the fluid heater and/or the physical configuration of other components in a fluid system for example, may impart undesirable characteristics to the fluid flow that can, in turn, adversely affect the performance of the fluid heater.